


Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Mythologie Japonaise

by HaruCarnage



Category: Japanese Mythology
Genre: Gen, Self Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes sur le fandom par défi ou pour le fun.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Mythologie Japonaise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les yokais ne sont pas à moi, je ne les emprunte pour ce texte.

Manger encore et toujours, rêves et cauchemars peut m’importe tant que ces pensés volatiles remplissent mon estomac. Je finirai rassasia que lorsque le soleil viendra m’éblouir. Alors je retournerai dans les ombres. Me tapissant silencieusement. Patientant que la faiblesse humaine me donne une nouvelle occasion de savourer ce met dont je me délecte. Cet humain est ma proie, ces pensées sont nombreuses, au point qu’un jour, je le crains. Je finirai par disparaître rejoignant les yokais trop gourmand emporté par leurs désirs primaires. Je suis ni beau, ni vraiment laid. Même mon ami a tenté de me faire le portrait. Nul ne sait à quoi, je ressemble en vrai. Mais je suis là, prenant ses aventures dont vous avez du al à vous rappeler. Craignant les humains qui maîtrise leur songe, car avec eux, c’est le régime assuré. Peut-être que mon humain rencontrera un autre humain et que celui-ci ne soit pas accompagné d’un baku. Peut-être que si. Si ce dernier m’est plutôt amical nous pourrons nous amuser autour du saké des songes. Le meilleur qui soit en ce monde. Celui pour qui il avait fini par rester là. Avec cet être qui grandissait plus, perdant même doucement ses poils du haut. Cet humain à songe délicieux partira un jour. Mais attendant, il profitait. 


End file.
